


You can call me names if you call me yours

by Grand_Stan88



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Desire, F/F, Post-Canon, Reunions, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grand_Stan88/pseuds/Grand_Stan88
Summary: Eve and Villanelle reunite three months after their violent falling out in Rome. Their old wounds don't compare to the pain of facing their true feelings for each."Villanelle has been waiting for this moment. The cold barrel of a handgun burns into the skin at the base of the back of her neck. A fiery breath dripping with all the venom and anger Eve can muster hisses in her right ear, "You shot me and left me for dead."





	You can call me names if you call me yours

**Author's Note:**

> ***This is my first stab (ha, get it) at writing fan fiction. I haven't been able to shake the S2 Killing Eve finale, so maybe this will help me cope. I hope it helps you cope too! If you like it let me know in the comments, and I'll start working on some more.
> 
> If you make it all the way to the end, Villanelle will have a "Superbere!" sticker waiting for you ~

Villanelle has been waiting for this moment. The cold barrel of a handgun burns into the skin at the base of the back of her neck. A fiery breath dripping with all the venom and anger Eve can muster hisses in her right ear, "You shot me and left me for dead." 

It shouldn't be a turn on, but it is. Villanelle feels like she's buzzing with repressed desire. It feels like electricity rippling through her body, clouding her mind. She shuts her eyes, bites into her bottom lip and breathes out through her nose to try and regain focus. She slowly raises her arms in the air, like a criminal waiting to be cuffed. 

Eve shoves the barrel of the gun even deeper into the assassin's neck. Villanelle can feel a ring from the weapon etching into her soft, perfectly moisturized skin like a tattoo. 

"Any last words?" Eve asks, so sure of herself on the outside. But on the inside, she's crumbling. She hasn't even made eye contact with Villanelle yet and her entire body is buzzing with adrenaline and emotion. She wonders why Villanelle is the only trigger for her endorphins. Why couldn't she just get a ridiculous runner's high or latch on to some other self-destructive vice like everyone else? 

Somehow, Villanelle knew it was Eve the moment the door to her hotel room opened. She's been obsessing over this woman long enough to admit that she's aching for this. She can feel it pulsating through her body. It's a high she can only get when she's alone in the same room with Eve. It's pure ecstasy and the air is absolutely dripping with it. 

"Before you pull the trigger I'd like to run my fingers through your hair. I never got to do that." 

"I don't think I owe you that luxury." 

Villanelle senses Eve take a generous step back. The barrel leaves her neck, but it's still pointed at the red ring now etched into her skin. Villanelle hopes this brand from Eve stays on her forever. 

"That's debatable," says Villanelle as she slowly turns around to face Eve, hands still raised in the air. 

The moment they lock eyes it feels like the air has been sucked out of the room. Both women take in small, shallows breaths like they're afraid to startle the other. Villanelle has perfected her emotionless, icy stare but Eve can't bear to fake it anymore. Not here, not now, and not in front of her. The woman who shot her and left her for dead in Rome. The woman she had seriously considered running away with just moments before she pulled the trigger. Shades of anger, pain, hate, and desire wash over her face as tears start to well up in the corner of her eyes. She wonders if Villanelle even notices. 

"Well, are you going to let me?" Villanelle asks, wiggling her fingers playfully at Eve as the corner of her lips slip into a daunting grin. Eve has seen that look before. She's dreamed about that smile, those lips and the empty eyes that only seem to shimmer with life, lust and desire when Eve makes the mistake of getting lost in them. 

"Fine,” Eve mutters, blinking back any sign of emotion. “Make it quick though." 

She’s still pointing the gun at Villanelle's chest. Her arm is tiring, and her hand starts to shake. She takes a deep breath and tries to steady herself. 

"Don’t come any closer than the barrel.” 

Arms still raised, Villanelle steps forward until her chest collides with the gun. A deep, breathy sigh ripples from her mouth when she leans into the cold metal. The barrel rests directly between her breasts now. Eve can feel Villanelle's heartbeat. It pulses from inside her chest, down the barrel of the gun, up her hand, through her arm and into her own chest. Eve swears she can feel her own erratic heartbeat slow to match the steady hum of the assassin’s heart. 

Villanelle slowly pushes her arms forward, hands veering toward both sides of Eve's head. She leans further into the gun, and Eve retightens her grip so both hands lock tight around the handle. Villanelle's hands hover just above the tops of her ears. She spreads her fingers and pushes them into Eve's dark, untamed hair at an excruciatingly slow pace. Villanelle lets out another lustful gasp when she grazes Eve's scalp. She digs her nails in deeper as they scrape toward the back of Eve's head. Villanelle's eyes fixate hungrily on Eve's lips as her fingers run through the curls that first caught her eye in that hospital bathroom so long ago. 

"It's even softer than I imagined," murmurs Villanelle. Her voice is soft and low, and distractingly sexy. When her fingers finally reach the back of Eve's head their eyes lock on to one another again. Their lips hover just inches apart. They're close enough to finally taste each other. Villanelle takes this moment to slowly web her fingers together. Now they're intertwined and tangled in the locks at the base of Eve's head. 

Eve knows she’s totally compromised, and it drives her wild. Villanelle could snap her neck with one swift motion, but instead she leans in slowly, parting her lips as she reaches for the pair waiting for her. Just as Eve can taste the heat of Villanelle's breath the assassin turns right and whispers into her ear, "What kind of conditioner do you use?" 

Eve can feel Villanelle's smirk burning into her neck. God she can't take anything seriously. That smile fades into a soft kiss against Eve's flushed skin. She feels alive with desire now. The gun is pressed firmly into Villanelle's chest, but it doesn't seem to faze her. Her fingers are still tangled in Eve's hair when she pulls her face back to her meet her eyes again. Villanelle glances down at Eve's lips and wets her mouth with her tongue. It's Eve who leans in to Villanelle's personal space now, lips parting and eyes closing. Villanelle braces for the kiss, closing her eyes and parting her lips to meet the other woman's. 

Eve opens her jaw, widens her mouth and latches her teeth onto Villanelle's bottom lip. She digs in deep near the base of her bottom teeth and rips back as hard and fast as she can, drawing blood and scraping skin off of her gums. Blood coats Eve's lips, like the "Love in an Elevator" lipstick that Villanelle once dropped in her purse. 

Villanelle unlocked her fingers during the vicious bite, but she didn't pull away. Her left hand twitches at her side now while the index finger of her right hand traces the blood dripping from her bottom lip. She spreads it over her throbbing lips like lipstick, and flashes Eve a bloody, drop-dead gorgeous smile. 

"My darling Eve, you are full of surprises. First you stab me, now you bite me. Don’t you know it just makes me want you more." 

Eve raises the gun and rests it directly between Villanelle's eyes. The assassin can't help her reaction. The cold of the barrel against her flushed skin ignites her. Her breathing turns heavy, and it fills the air between them. 

"You said you loved me in Rome. But you tricked me, you manipulated me, you tried to collect me. I need you to understand that I'm not an object. You can't own me Villanelle. If you ever really loved me, you'll realize that I deserve better than that." 

Eve takes a moment to lower the weapon and lets her hands rest down in front of her, "And honestly, you deserve better too." 

Eve can see Villanelle processing this statement. She's turning it over in her mind before she settles on a question. 

"You think I deserve love?" she asks. 

"Yes," Eve replies. "But in the right way." The two glare at each other again, but it’s softer now. More like a question than a challenge. There's less anger hovering between them, but desire still fills the room. 

Eve flashes a small smile, "Did you hear what I said before the love part?" 

Villanelle nods her head, "Yes. I-- Feelings are hard for me. They always have been. I'm used to not having any, but with you I feel too much." 

Villanelle holds out her right hand, closing the gap between them, "Will you show me how?" 

"How to what?" 

"Love. The right way." 

Eve glances down at Villanelle's hand. It's feels like an olive branch, or a peace offering but Eve knows it's so much more than that. It's an invitation. If she takes it, she'll be completely exposed and vulnerable with the person she desires most in this world. Her body, mind and spirit will finally succumb to a killer still learning how to process her own feelings. Eve's left hand, the one without the gun, rises to meet Villanelle's. She runs her fingertips over the assassin's long fingers before they intertwine. Their touch ignites an electric current between them, shocking them both into action. 

Villanelle closes the distance between them in one powerful stride, hands running back through Eve’s curls before their lips finally meet. It’s a deep kiss, full of longing and the agony of hours spent apart. Eve drops the handgun on the floor and wraps her arms around Villanelle’s hips, pulling them into her own. Eve slows their kiss, tasting and savoring the blood she had ripped from the assassin’s lip just moments before. She sucks on her bottom lip softly, and slowly, running her tongue over it before pushing it in inside to meet Villanelle’s. Both women sigh deeply, breathing the other in, when their tongues finally taste the other. 

Villanelle pulls her right hand away from Eve’s tangles and whips her arm under Eve’s knees in one swift, elegant motion. She lifts Eve off the ground and into her arms, as if she was a bride on the first night of her honeymoon. And that’s exactly what this moment feels like to Eve and Villanelle. A honeymoon, a second chance, or the start of something new. 

Their kiss never breaks as Villanelle walks Eve to the sprawling king-size bed behind her. She drops Eve on the mattress and watches her bounce. A playful smile lights up her face. 

“You are so annoying,” says Eve. “You know that right?” 

Villanelle smirks at that and aggressively whips off her black bomber jacket, “Of course I do.”

Her docker boots and stylish, ripped jeans come off next, revealing the most beautiful set of legs Eve has ever seen. They’re long, toned and freshly tan, as if Villanelle has spent the last three months lounging on a beach without a care in the world. Eve’s gaze travels up her legs and settles on a lacy pair of black panties hugging Villanelle’s hips. A heavy sigh falls from her mouth and Villanelle’s smirk turns into a gorgeous, knowing smile. 

“How else do I make you feel, Kill Commander?” 

Villanelle slowly caresses the buttons on her expensive navy-blue collared shirt, signaling to Eve that she’s waiting for an answer. 

“You’re infuriating. You’re manipulative. You’re calculating. You’re intoxicating.” 

Villanelle’s slender fingers move down her shirt with each word, loosening one button for each. Her hands stall halfway down, waiting for Eve to finish the job. Four more to go. 

Eve rolls her eyes dramatically, making a show of it before adding, “You’re narcissistic.” 

“Hm, that’s a little on the nose but I’ll allow it.” 

Villanelle obliges with another button.  
“You’re also incredibly talented, breathtakingly beautiful, and a total asshole.” 

Villanelle’s fingers make quick work of the last three buttons. She strips her shirt off, revealing a lacey black bra. Just the sight of her made Eve’s head spin. Villanelle approaches slowly, and stands directly in front of Eve, her legs brushing the inside of Eve’s knees. Her eyes zero in on the scar left from a stab wound so long ago. Eve runs her fingers over it softly, tracing the pink skin. Villanelle brings her fingers up to Eve’s face, cupping her cheeks in the palms of her hands. 

“You can call me names if you call me yours,” she whispers softly to Eve. 

Eve falls back on the bed, wrapping her arms around Villanelle’s neck to pull her down with her. Villanelle’s knees land alongside Eve’s hips and her fingers trace the outline of her jaw. They kiss again but it’s softer this time, lacking any angst or hate. The kiss is slow, and gentle as their lips fall into a comfortable rhythm. They’re tongues mesh with each other, their breaths totally in sync. Villanelle’s hands latch onto Eve’s wrists, pulling them above her head and pinning them to the bed. She grinds her hips down hard into Eve’s, feeling the heat and desire grow inside of her. 

“Take off your clothes Eve.” 

Villanelle releases her wrists, so Eve can rip off her shirt. There’s very little grace in the act, but it still charms the assassin. Villanelle stands to yank Eve’s shoes off and unbuttons and slides her jeans down like she’s done this a hundred times before with a hundred different women. Eve doesn’t care. She’s never wanted anyone this badly in her life. Villanelle stands at the foot of the bed, eying Eve. She runs her eyes up and down her body, taking her in, her gaze burning across every inch of her skin. She removes her bra, revealing flawless breasts that Eve longs to run her tongue over. 

Villanelle’s right hand moves slowly down her stomach and slides into her underwear. She locks eyes with Eve and touches herself, running slow circles over her clit. Eve’s jaw drops and pure arousal spikes through her. She remembers Villanelle’s chic-as-shit flat in Paris and her brutally honest admission, “I mean I masturbate about you a lot.” This sends her completely over the edge. 

Eve grabs Villanelle’s free arm and thrusts her back on the bed. Eve wastes no time ripping off her own bra and underwear. 

“What, no show?” Villanelle says with a smirk. Eve whips her knees over Villanelle’s hips and thrusts her hips down hard. Their clits collide, and a burst of desire runs through them both. Eve continues to rock her hips, the friction and rhythm sending a shockwave of pleasure through them both. Villanelle arches her hips up, applying more pressure. Both women are dripping wet, and ache and longing pulsate through them. Eve runs her hands over Villanelle’s breasts. Her nipples harden on contact and Eve takes them in her mouth, sucking and running her tongue over them as she rotates between them. 

Villanelle is breathing heavy, and a low moan escape her lips. Her eyes take on a lustful tint as her fingers run back through Eve’s tangles. 

“For someone who says she’s never done this before you really seem to know what you’re doing.” 

Eve smiles at that and moves her mouth back to Villanelle’s while her hips continue to rock in steady, deep thrusts. 

“I’m just doing what feels good,” she replies. “And that’s you. All of you.” 

Villanelle wraps her arms tight around Eve’s back and flips her over, taking complete control. She’s straddling Eve now and running her tongue down her neck. 

“My turn,” she whispers, her breath hot and inviting. She clamps down hard on Eve’s collarbone, digging her teeth into her skin and sucking hard. Eve lets out a whimper, but it’s not just pain. There’s joy and pleasure soaked in it too. Villanelle presses her hips down hard into Eve’s, their moist clits touch again, and pleasure shoots up through Villanelle’s spine. She throws her head back over her shoulders. Her eyes roll into her eyelids as she moans, “Oh my god... Eve.” 

Eve feels the same euphoria take over her body. She throws her hips up, digging into Villanelle’s pussy. They slide over each other, dripping wet with aching desire. Villanelle’s hips are thrusting as hard and fast as she can. She’s thrusting forcefully into Eve while she does everything she can to match her rapid, powerful pace. 

“I’m so… close,” Villanelle moans. It’s soft and intimate, just loud enough for Eve to hear. She’s right on the edge of her orgasm. She can feel it building inside her, just below her stomach. It’s pure ecstasy, and unlike anything she’s ever felt before. No one compares to Eve. 

Eve takes her face in her hands, cupping them softly, “Look at me.” 

Villanelle keeps thrusting, eyes closed and intensely focused on the sweet release just out of reach. Eve plants a soft, firm kiss on her lips and the assassin’s eyes flutter open to meet hers. They share a tender look. It’s brimming with passion, understanding and desire. This thing they share, this maddening, unexplainable connection, is incredibly delicate. It could shatter into a thousand pieces at any moment. That’s what made it so special. 

“This is love Oksana. It’s something we share, together.” 

Eve kisses Villanelle deeply, forcing her tongue past her teeth to embrace the other. 

“Now cum for me.” 

Villanelle’s hips thrust hard again, colliding with Eve’s dripping pussy. Her orgasm hits her hard. Her entire body rolls with it, and she lets out a loud moan laced in Eve’s name. Eve’s orgasm hits her at this moment, her hips and clit pulse into Villanelle as she rides out her wave of complete pleasure. When Villanelle feels Eve finish below her she rolls off and lays beside her. They rest in comfortable silence for a few moments, until heavy breaths fall even again. Eve turns to roll her body into Villanelle’s, wrapping her arms around her tan waist and settling her face in the crook of her gorgeous neck. Eve breathes in deep, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the woman she loves. 

Villanelle turns to meet Eve’s embrace, wrapping her arms around her. Villanelle kisses Eve again, soft and slow. 

“I’m yours Eve, whether you like it or not.” Villanelle’s right hand falls to the gunshot wound planted just above Eve’s hip. She runs her finger over it, tracing it like she’s trying to burn it into her memory, “I’m sorry I hurt you Eve. I’ll never do that again.” 

Villanelle presses her forehead into Eve’s, until the tips of their nose rub against each other. 

“You’re just so annoying… and infuriating,” says Villanelle, with a wicked smile. It dawns on Eve that she’s throwing her own words back at her. 

“And manipulative… and calculating… and intoxicating.” 

Eve kisses Villanelle hard, with lust and passion when she hears ‘intoxicating.’ When she finally pulls back from the kiss she smiles and echoes Villanelle’s own words back at her, “You can call me names if you call me yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please see Queen V for your sticker (and sucker, if she has any left). 
> 
> The title was inspired by the song "3 Nights" by Dominic Fike.


End file.
